An intermittent rotated print device is a new type of device emerging in the industry of self-adhesive label print in recent years. Along with the development of the market, there are increasingly demands of customers for personalized labels, but steps of a traditional print process for formatting and proofing are cumbersome and costly, so computer and control technologies can be introduced to digital inkjet print to have jet-print data directly transmitted, processed and jet-printed to thereby make the print process simple, rapid and convenient and make contents of print products flexible and variable.
In an operating process of the majority of digital inkjet print devices, a print medium moves relative to an imaging component for the purpose of continuous print. Due to the limited resolution and breadth of the imaging component itself, the majority of the digital inkjet print devices have their resolutions improved through interleaved superimposition and print breadths improved through transverse splicing. A digital jet-head print device can also perform color print with additional imaging components in different colors. Specifically the digital jet-head print device performs non-contact print in which the location of an ink drop on a print material is controlled precisely with some control technology, so digital inkjet print generally can be combined with a rotated device for convenient control of the precise location of an ink drop on the print material. However there has been absent an application of multicolor digital inkjet print on an intermittent print device in a complex motion condition of a print medium.
Particularly a primary motion form of the intermittent print device is intermittent motion. FIG. 1 generally illustrates its operating process in a cycle. A print roller is rotated at a uniform speed in the same direction, and when a print plate comes into contact with a print medium, a paper pulling roller, a paper feeding roller and the print roller are kept in synchronization (with an instant relative speed being zero) to start print. These three rollers are kept in synchronization throughout the print process. The print plate leaves the print medium to finish print. At this time the paper pulling roller and the paper feeding roller firstly are decelerated to zero and at rest for a period of time and then are rotated reversely, and a second print cycle is started when the print roller is rotated to the state that the print plate comes into contact with the print medium again. A direction application of the existing digital inkjet print system to the intermittent device may suffer the problems of overlapped print, misaligned multicolor overprint, etc.